Mục tiêu
Chọn mục tiêu (Target) là việc chỉ định đối tượng cho một hiệu ứng khi nó kích hoạt, nếu đó là dạng hiệu ứng chọn mục tiêu. Đây là một phần của việc "kích hoạt", không phải của việc "thực thi", nên nếu mục tiêu bị mất vì một hiệu ứng nào khác, người chơi không có quyền chỉ định lại mục tiêu. - Cách nhận dạng hiệu ứng có chọn mục tiêu rất đơn giản. Bất kì mô tả nào có chứa từ "Chọn mục tiêu.." đều là hiệu ứng có chọn mục tiêu. Một số ít trường hợp theo mô tả cũ thì phải kiểm tra lại Luật chơi xem nó có chọn mục tiêu không. Ngoài ra, hiệu ứng dạng "chọn(select)" hay "chỉ định(designate)" thường là hiệu ứng có target, trừ một số ít ngoại lệ. - Bạn cần phải tuyên bố mục tiêu bạn chọn để khởi động hiệu ứng chọn mục tiêu trước khi đối thủ phản hồi hiệu ứng đó. Nếu những hiệu ứng khác phản hồi vào hiệu ứng có chứa mục tiêu của bạn nhằm ảnh hưởng đến mục tiêu bạn đã chọn trong lúc hiệu ứng của bạn thực thi thì khi đó bạn sẽ mất mục tiêu và không có quyền chọn lại mục tiêu khác. *Điều này là lẽ thường trong việc xếp Chuỗi Liên kết, vì sau khi đối phương phản hồi lại hiệu ứng đó của bạn sẽ được tính là Chuỗi Liên kết 2, và hiệu ứng chọn mục tiêu của bạn sẽ là Chuỗi Liên kết 1 => đối phương có quyền ảnh hưởng tới mục tiêu bạn đã chọn và bạn không thể chọn lại mục tiêu khác. Nếu vẫn cảm thấy khó hiểu thì để mình lấy ví dụ nhé: + Bạn active Mystical Space Typhoon, target 1 set S/T trên sân đối thủ. Ngay lập tức họ khởi động set card đó để chain, ví dụ như Book of Moon chẳng hạn, và bạn không chain thêm gì nữa. Khi đó Book of Moon sẽ được tính là chainlink 2 nên resolve trước, và Mystical Space Typhoon của bạn do đã mất target nên bạn không thể chọn S/T khác của đối phương để destroy. - Các eff dạng "... all" như Dark Hole, Mirror Force hay "... as possible" như Rekindling không phải là eff target, vì nó không chỉ định cụ thể những monster bị tác động. Ảnh dưới đây lấy từ art của card Special Hurricane là một card có eff không target. - Card trên hand và trong Deck không bao giờ bị target. - Equip Spell Card luôn target monster mà nó equip. Nếu đối tượng equip bị mất, Equip Spell Card tự động bị destroy bởi game mechanics.Tương tự với một số monster có eff equip cho monster khác đều là eff target. VD: Bạn sử dụng Mage Power equip cho 1 monster trên sân bạn và dùng nó tấn công đối phương. Đối phương lật trap Mirror Force và bạn không chain gì thêm. Khi đó monster của bạn bị destroy theo eff của Mirror Force và Mage power cũng sẽ bị destroy do mất target. - Các Counter Trap Card không bao giờ target, trừ "Intercept" và "Negate Attack". - S/T không thể tự target chính nó cho eff. VD: A control set Mystical Space Typhoon, B không có set card trong S/T zone. Vậy A không thể act MST vào lúc này vì trên sân không có target thích hợp, và MST không thể tự target chính nó. + Các eff tự chọn đối tượng bị tác động mà không thông qua player (Drillroid) hoặc việc lựa chọn đối tượng xảy ra khi resolve (Fissure) cũng được xem là không target. + Bạn không thể act eff Target nếu bạn không có đủ mục tiêu để khởi động nó theo text trên card của bạn. Ví dụ 1: Treacherous Trap Hole có eff như sau : "If you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard: Target 2 monsters on the field; destroy those targets." Eff của card này là eff bắt buộc phải target 2 monster trên field, do đó nếu trên field chỉ có 1 monster and/or bạn không thể target 2 monster trên field thì card này không thể active. Ví dụ 2: Penguin Soldier có eff như sau : "FLIP: You can target up to 2 monsters on the field; return those targets to the hand." Eff của card này có text dạng "you can..." và "up to..." nên bạn có thể target 2 hoặc 1 thậm chí không target monster nào trên field. Sưu tầm Thể_loại:Gameplay